xiaolin writers
by AvengingMax
Summary: my class recently started watching freedom wirters in ela class. why? because my teacher thought it would bring us closer or something like that. this is my xs verison of it. rated T just in case entirly in kimiko's P.O.V. RaixKim fluff! peace. R&R!
1. the first day of school

In 1992 the L.A. riots took over the city. I wasn't born but I know what it was like. My name is kimiko, kimiko toho. I live in long beach California. The first time I saw the war was when I was 5. I was waiting for the bus to school to come. My uncle was washing the car. I looked away for a minute and then I heard gun shots. I looked and there he was…dead.

I entered the gang life when I was about 11. They jump you so you won't break. They are my family, and you don't turn your back on family.

Now I go to Woodrow Wilson high school. (A/n: where the original freedom writers went to school.) It's freshman year. I got my schedule. The first thing I see is English room 203. And I think _'oh great the retard class.' _

"Hey kimiko!" I turned to see my best friend Keiko, who is also in the gang.

"Hey kei, what's crackin'?" (A/n: I know kimiko would never speak like that just role with it.)

"Nothin' just got my schedule." She held it up as proof.

"What you got for English?" I asked her "I got the retard class."

"Same." She said and half smiled. "Come on let's go." She walked off and I followed. Then I saw him. Raimundo Pedrosa. He was in a rival gang. The world seemed to slow down, as we stared at each other. His friends noticed the stare and turned. Keiko turned too. Then the bell rang snapping me back into reality. I looked away. I found room 203 and we went.

"Yo, let's sit here." I said to Keiko and we claimed our seats. We turned them so they faced the rest of the gang. Then Raimundo came in and his friends claimed their seats at the other end of the class. We heard chalk squeaking on the board.

"Hello my name is Mr. Fung. And I am your English teacher." Said a man in the front of the class. _'Shoot I'll give this fool a week maybe 3 days.' _I thought to myself. "Okay I'm going do role call." I rolled my eyes. "Keiko tohshirmo?" Keiko raised her hand. "Thank you, uh, raimundo pedrosa?"

"yo." Raimundo said.

"Kimikoo tooho?" he said raising his head.

"Kimiko toho." I corrected him.

"Sorry kimiko."

"Clay bailey?" I saw a white boy in the front raise his hand. Mr. F. smiled.

"Omi, uh, nyguyen?" the shortest kid in the class raised his hand. He finished up role call. And he turned to us. "Kimiko, can you read what I says on the board?"

"Why me?" I asked him. "I don't care for what's happening in school, I'm only here because my p.o. threatened me with school or juvie." I told him.

"Shoulda picked juvie." I heard raimundo say.

"What? You wanna say that to my face?" I said getting up.

"maybe." Raimundo also got up. I heard a bunch of 'ohhs' I throw a punch at him and he dodged it.

"Kimiko, Raimundo sit down!" Mr. F. said. But I didn't listen. He tried to punch me but I caught his fist and started twisting it. Mr. Fung kept telling us to sit down but wasn't listening to him. I was listening to the encouragement coming from my friends. I tried to sweep kick me. But I did I back flip and twisted his arm behind his back. Mr. F. ran outside and seconds later a security officer came a broke up the fight.

"That psycho bitch almost broke my arm!" raimundo yelled. I snapped (mentally) and attacked him. Then the realized Keiko and the others were holding me back.

"Let me kill him. Let wish he was never born!" I yelled still being held back. Raimundo's friends were holding him back too. I finally gave up and turned to sit back down. And I waited for the bell to ring.


	2. a runby shooting

I was waiting at the bus stop for Keiko.

"Hey what's up?" I turned to see raimundo.

"What do you want pedrosa?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just the bus to come." He said to me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yo, kimiko!" Keiko was coming towards me.

"Hey kei." I walked towards. "Pedrosa's at the stop." I whispered to her.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"yes." I said sounding urgent.

"Then I guess we have to meet the others so where else. 'Cause if he's here when they are he's going to get jumped." I laughed. I've known Keiko since I entered the gang life. She was the ruler of the gang. We quickly became best. She stepped down as ruler. And gave to me, but I gave it to one of the boys in the gang. I said it was too much responsibility. But I call the shots and when or not to jump someone. So you could say I'm the ruler. Then the bus came and the others got off and raimundo got on. "Never mind." I laughed again.

"Come on." We went over to others.

"Did he give you guys any trouble?" sasuke asked us. He was the second oldest in the gang. He was very protective.

"Nah, he didn't do nothing. He seemed a little scared to me." I told him.

"If he messes with you at all tell us and we'll put him straight." My boyfriend, ryou said. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said and kissed me. Then we heard tires screeching. And we ran in different directions. I heard gunshots and a scream.

"RYOU!" I was behind a car and I got up. There was ryou on the ground blood coming out of his chest. His eyes cold and lifeless. I got on my knees and started to cry. I felt arms around me. I looked to see Keiko hugging me. I looked at ryou again.

The next day I wore black to school. The tee shirt I had on said "I lost one too many" and it had a picture of ryou on it. That's how me and my gang mourn. Over the last few days I realized that instead of teaching us, Mr. F. was observing us. When we went into class today the desks were separated and there was a long line of red tape on the floor.

"Hello everyone today we are going to play a game." Mr. Fung said as we came. "I'm going to ask you a question and if that question implies to you, you step on the line. And you step off for the next question. Okay?" we all murmured stuff like 'yeah' or 'whatever' "okay, so how many of you have the new ludacris album?" I stepped on the line. "Okay step away. How many of you ever shot some one." I stepped on the line and across from me was raimundo. "Okay back away." I did as I was told. "Step on the line if you have ever been shot at." I stepped on again and again right in front of me was raimundo. "Step on the line if you've lost a friend to gang violence." I stayed on the line. "Stay on if you lost 2 friends." I stayed, and so did raimundo. "3 friends." We still stayed. "4 or more." We still stayed in our places. "Okay on I'd like you one by one to say their name. Starting with kimiko.

"Ryou, Toshiro, Kaki, Sakura, and Yoko." I said and sniffled.

"Thank you, Raimundo."

"Maria, Jose, Sergio, Felix, Marissa and Silvia." He walked away. I started to cry. I didn't want to him to see me cry because that's a sign of weakness and I didn't want him to think I was weak. So I ran out the door. I kept running and running till I was outside in an alley. _'Shit, I gotta get out here.' _ I thought. I had to get out of there because in long beach if your in an alley you get shot. I heard the bell ring. I guessed I was still on school grounds.

"Kimiko!" I heard someone call, I got up and looked around the corner. And right in my face was a gun.


	3. near death

"Hey kimiko what's happening?" asked the person with the gun pointing at me.

"What are you doing pedrosa?" I asked him trying not to sound scared and failing.

"What does it look like? I'm getting revenge. Now back into the alley." He said and I did as I was told.

"KIMIKO!" turned to see sasuke running towards us.

"SASUKE!" I yelled and raimundo twisted me around his arm wrapped around my throat. And the gun pressing against the side of my head. Sasuke slowed to a stop.

"Take a step closer and she dies." He said pressing the harder into me head. I started to cry.

"Put the gun down pedrosa." Sasuke said.

"Why should I? Maybe she should die. She was the one responsible for Maria's death."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Like you don't know. You were the one that killed my sister."

"I never killed anyone; I shot people but never killed." Then a thought hit me. "But I know who would."

"What?" raimundo said. "What are you mumbling about?"

"I think know who killed your sister." I said "sasuke go I can handle this. And don't tell anyone. Got it?" He nodded and ran off.

"So who killed my sister?" he asked letting go of me.

"Keiko is the only person I know who would kill someone for no reason." I told him and he walked off. I went immediately home.

The next day Keiko wasn't there, and I heard from sasuke that she was dead. All I did was sighed and shook me head. We went in English class.

"Hello I have something for all of you." Mr. Fung said when we came in. "all of you have a story to tell. And your going to tell them."

"What if we don't want to?" I asked him

"Well your going to write not speak."

"oh." I nodded and stepped back.

"Okay now one by one," he took out two bags full of notebooks. "You well come up and take a notebook." He sat down. "Whenever you're ready." I got up and went over to the desk picked up a notebook.

"No one's going to listen to a teenager but I'm going to make them." I said to him. He smiled and I smiled back. I went back to my seat. Then raimundo went up. then some other kids. Finally the bell rang and I walked out there fast as lightning.


	4. telling stories

The next day Keiko was at school.

"Hey kei! Guess what!" I said to her

"What?"

"Sasuke said you were dead."

"Sasuke said what?" she screamed, I heard her mumble about putting him straight or something, then she stormed off. I just shrugged and walked to English class. When I got there the room was with streamers and a banner that said "remember the lost." I sighed and went to my seat.

"Hello everyone today we are going to have a party!" we all cheered. I looked to my left and Sasuke was there he smiled. I looked to my right and pedrosa was sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes and faced forward. "What we're going to do is come up and tell the story of how one of your friends died. Okay? Okay who would like to start?" I raised my hand. "Kimiko." I walked to the front of the classroom.

"I meet Ryou when I entered the gang life. He quickly became my boyfriend. A week ago I met up with him and my other friends, and we were talking and we heard tires screeching." I started to cry. "We knew that wasn't a good sign. So we ran in different directions. I hid behind a car, and then I heard gunshots. Then I heard a scream and his name." I wiped my eyes. "I got up and there he was lieing on the ground…dead." I was full out crying. "I should have seen it coming." I went back to my seat and Keiko was waiting there to give me a hug. I hugged her and everyone clapped. Raimundo raised his hand and went to the front.

"My sister Maria helped me get in the gang life. She was like my life line. One day we were waiting for the others and a car drove by and they shot her. I screamed I don't know why I just did. She wasn't just my sister. She was my best friend." He walked backed to his seat. a few others told there stories then the bell rang. "hey kimiko." I turned to see raimundo in front of me.

"What?" I asked coldly

"I just wanted to say sorry about your friend."

"thanks."

"welcome." He smiled and left.


	5. impact and pain don't ask

_Dear diary, _

_If you look at me you see an ordinary teenaged Japanese girl, but inside is so much more. I seen things that no one should see. My boyfriend, my brother, my father, my uncle, all dead. All because of this life. The gang life. Now something is happening that I can't reverse. I'm in love. But the problem is that he's of different race. He's name is Raimundo Pedrosa. He's the leader of a rival gang and I fell in love with him. I can't help it. It just happened. But I don't care what anyone does to me for it, I'm in love and that's that._

With that I shut my diary and shoved it in my bag. I left to go to school. I remember master fung saying if we wanted him to read our diaries we could put it in the cabinet that's in his room. I went to his room before and slipped my diary in the cabinet. I ran out the door and banged into someone. And guess who it was. Raimundo Pedrosa himself. I felt my face get red hot. He got up and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I tried not to make eye connect. I just pushed pass him and ran to meet up with my friends.

"Hey Kim what was that about?" asked Keiko when I caught up to them.

"Nothing I just bumped into him." I told her.

"Yeah but you didn't fight back." Sasuke pointed out.

"It's no big deal I just bumped into him." I said.

"It didn't look like you just bumped into him." Keiko said pulling me aside. "You were blushing!"

"No I wasn't!" I said

"Yes you were! You like him. If you like him tell me now, because if you don't that's betraying the gang, your family." She had my pinned to the wall. She shoved me and left the others followed. I watched them leave before I ran after Keiko.

When I got to them I spun Keiko around and punched her in the face. When I realized what I did I ran back into the school and out the back. I ran pasted everyone including Raimundo.

"KIMIKO!" he called my name but I kept running. So he decided to chase me. I ran out to the back and stopped there. I sat down on the ground. Waiting to see if I would get shot and if raimundo would come out here and see what was wrong. I hoped the second one would happen. Seconds later my wish was fulfilled raimundo bushed through the door, sweaty and panting. I looked my way and my face was buried in my knees. I saw him slide onto the ground next to me. Then I felt his hand on my back. "What happened?" he asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Suddenly I burst into tears. I told him everything. How I hate being in a gang. That I never wanted to be in gang. That I was mad at everything in this world. Everything. Except the fact that I loved him. When I finish spilling my heart out, he pulled my up to my feet. My hands were in his. And he got closer and closer to me. Then we made connect. The kiss lasted only a few seconds because right after it started I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked at me arm and I was bleeding. I looked up and there was Keiko gun in hand, smoking, breathing heavily. She then dropped the gun and ran. I grabbed my arm and gasped in pain. "Come on we got to get you to a hospital." I nodded in agreement.

"But how the nearest hospital is 5 miles away." I pointed out. Then like on que a red Ferrari came out of no where and stopped right in front of us.

"Any one need a ride?" asked the guy driving the car.

"It's like you can read minds paco, yeah we need to get her to a hospital." Raimundo said pointing to me, his hand gripping the back of my arm I case I fell.

"But she'll get blood all over my car." Paco said pouting. Raimundo just stared at him. And he raised his hands in defeat. "Fine get in." raimundo smiled and pulled me towards the car.


	6. hospital

Me: sorry it took so long to update i was wrapped up in other stories...yeah Jessie Disclaimer

Jessie: firechild553 owns nothing.

Me: i wish i didn't have to say that (sighs) yeah. (suddenly happy) okay let the story start!

* * *

When we got to the hospital my arm was numb.

"My friend got shot." Raimundo told the lady at the desk.

"Where and is there an exit wound?" she asked not even looking up.

"Uh, her arm and," he turned to me "what's an exit wound?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside.

"There's no exit wound and there's a bullet from a .55 semi-automatic caliber lodged in my arm." I waited for her to look up. "Now we need a doctor." She picked up a phone and spook into it.

"Doctor Lewis to trauma, Doctor Lewis trauma." I smiled and took a step away. A minute later a woman in a lab coat came in.

"You called?" she asked

"Yes this young lady was shot in the arm." The receptionist told her.

"What kinda of gun was it?"

"A .55 semi-auto caliber." I told her

"How do you know this?" Raimundo asked me.

"It's Keiko's signature gun none of us use it except her." he just nodded. "She if a bullet from that kind of gun killed your sister it was Keiko."

"Okay," the doctor said after examining my arm "we're going to have to operate."

"WHAT!?" me and Raimundo said at the same time.

"The bullet is too far in to just reach in and get it out. We need to operate. And for some reason the entrance wound is almost healed so we got to work fast." I just stared at raimundo.

"It's going to be okay." He said and kissed my tenderly on the lips. I nodded and the doctor signaled for somebody to bring in a stretcher. I turned back to Raimundo.

"What if the flame goes out?" I asked him

"What flame?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I mean what if I die?" his eyes widened in surprise. Then he shook his head.

"You're not going to die." He answered and kissed my on the forehead. "I would let you." He whispered holding on to me. I smiled and climbed onto the stretcher. Soon I was in the operating room and I was under a bright light. Then a man put a mask over my mouth and nose. I got sleepy and I whispered to myself "the flame's not going to go out." over and over again. And I went to sleep.

* * *

Hours later I woke up in a hospital bed. I heard beeping. I looked over to my right and Raimundo was sitting next to me…asleep. I laughed weakly as he woke up.

"Hey how you feeling?" he asked me.

"My arm hurts a little but that's about it. Other then that I'm okay." I told him

"I told you the flame wouldn't go out." I said and smiled

"Yeah it didn't go out." I whispered hoarsely. He smiled and I smiled back weakly. "What are we going to do about Keiko?"

"I don't know actually, I thinking payback, big time." He said smiling

"Like what?" I was starting to like this.

"We'll think of something after you get outta here."

"And when is that?"

"I have no idea, I'll go ask." I nodded and he got up. Soon he came back. "You can leave now if you want." He said. I tried to get up.

"Let's wait a little longer."

* * *

Soon I was out of the hospital. And back at school. Raimundo and I walked everywhere together hand in hand. No one could believe it, I couldn't believe it! Everyone stared at us except Raimundo's friend Paco. In fact Paco admitted he liked having me around, he said

"It's like an adventure!" I always laughed at this. For a week I had no problems with Keiko and the others. That was until one day I was waking home from the bus stop.

"Hey Kimiko," i froze and turned around; standing in front of me was Keiko and the boys. "How you doing?" Keiko asked me. I did a back flip away from them.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them.

We just wanna talk." She snapped her fingers and Sasuke and Toshiro grabbed me. Keiko then punched me in the stomach, hard. She continued to punch and kick me in the stomach. Then I felt my hands get hot. Soon they were on fire.

"Uh, Keiko," Sasuke started "We got a problem." She looked at my hands. The boys let me go. I was surrounded by fire in less then a minute. Keiko stared at me wide eyes. I launched myself at her and we fought. Soon the fire dissipated. Keiko signaled for the boys to grab me again. They hesitated and grabbed my arms. Keiko finished beating the sheet (there'll be no swearage right now) outta me. They left and I laid there on the ground. Soon I heard feet.

"Kimiko?" I looked up and saw Paco. "What happened to you?"

"Long story, where's Raimundo?" I asked him getting up.

"He's at the park I'll take you there." He put my arm around me shoulder so I could use him as support. He took me to the park where Raimundo and his gang hung out. "HEY RAIMUNDO!" Paco yelled getting Rai's attention. He quickly ran over to us.

"What happened?" He asked. Paco shrugged. "Let's take her to my house." He put me other arm around his shoulder. I was barely conscious by then. Soon we got to Raimundo's house "I'm home!" he yelled out. Soon a little baby girl came crawling up to him; she sat down and asked to be picked up. Raimundo took her into his arms. She giggled and soon fell asleep. He motioned with his head for Paco to follow him. Raimundo put the Baby in a crib a led us to his room. "Lay her on the bed." He told Paco, he nodded and put me on the bed. I groaned slightly from pain. Rai sat down next to me on the bed. "Kimi, what happened?" he asked softly.

"Keiko has mad issues." I informed him, with a slight smile. Raimundo frowned and got up.

"Kimiko, you gotta do something about this." He said almost yelling. "I think its pay back time." I saw Paco nod in agreement. I quickly sat up.

"Rai, no Keiko has connections; she can do anything to anyone." I told him trying to get up. He pushed me back down.

"Kimi you need to rest." I nodded and rolled over thinking of what to do.


End file.
